


"Lights out"

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Take clinex, after 3x22
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles vuelve a ser Stiles y Derek no quiere volver a perderle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lights out"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! En fin, no estoy de humor; porque este fic me ha hecho llorar. Sí, en serio, lo he escrito yo y me ha hecho llorar. Cosas que pasan en la vida, ¿no? No es muy... raro, ¿verdad?
> 
> En fin, para darle emoción, os recomiendo que escuchéis "Lights Out" de Thirteen Senses mientras lo leéis. No tiene precio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado en el suelo de la bañera notando caer el agua contra su espalda, mientras que su cabeza se escondía entre los desnudos brazos. Pero, seguro que ha estado como poco una hora bajo el caño, y ahora tiene demasiado calor en zonas de su cuerpo donde el agua caliente ha dejado marcas rojas. Aún así, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y ni siquiera se plantea quejarse de ello. Se pasa una mano por el pelo mojado volviendo por el pasillo hasta su habitación y se queda parado al ver algo que no cuadra en su habitación. Derek. Derek está allí, sentado sobre el borde del colchón con la cabeza agachada, levantándola al instante para fijar su mirada en la del humano. Stiles puede observar las marcadas ojeras que hay bajo sus ojos, los labios resecos y con pequeños cortes, la palidez de su piel e incluso el azul beta apagado. El hombre lobo tira de la silla hasta colocarla frente a él, en una indicación hacia el chico para que se siente. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, manteniéndose la mirada mientras que Stiles toma asiento.

 

Derek duda, duda solo por un momento moviendo su dedo índice sobre el regazo del mismo. Quiere coger la mano del menor, pero no está del todo seguro hasta que se da cuenta de todo por lo que han pasado este último mes y empieza a darle igual lo que pueda suceder. Así que se adelanta y coge ambas manos, y suspira aliviado para sí mismo cuando el pulso de Stiles no se acelera. Tira un poco más de él, hasta que sus rodillas chocan, mirándole con los labios entreabiertos sin saber qué decir. Porque no se ha preparado ningún discurso, ni tan siquiera un borrador, ni un par de ideas fijas por las que conducir la conversación que pretende tener.

 

Agacha la vista cuando el nudo en su pecho se hace más fuerte que él y, cuando quiere darse cuenta, está llorando. Derek está llorando porque está roto, porque sus lágrimas se han revolucionado queriendo tomar protagonismo, porque no es tan fuerte como aparenta y porque Stiles es todo lo que tiene aunque el humano no lo sepa. Y el hijo del Sheriff no sabe bien cómo reaccionar; nunca se había imaginado a Derek Hale llorando, y ni mucho menos haciéndolo por él. Y el mayor no puede parar de sollozar como un animal indefenso, intentando curar sus heridas internas; tan parecidas a las de Stiles (…). El chico lleva una mano hasta la nuca del hombre lobo, apretando las suyas con la que tiene libre, y le obliga a mirarle. Y se le rompe el alma de verlo tan desecho, tan atormentado, por algo de lo que ninguno de los dos es culpable.

 

Quiere decirle que le ha echado de menos, que no ha dormido desde que desapareció la primera vez, que no le ha importado estar al borde de la muerte, que ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle a que volviese a ser el mismo, que se planteó cada noche como sería dormir juntos y besarle cada mañana al despertar, que ha rememorado una y otra y otra vez el primer día que se conocieron, la primera vez que se tocaron, y que solo por él volvería a abrirse para enseñarle como es en realidad. Pero, tan sólo balbucea palabras sin sentido tragándose sus propios bostezos.

 

\- Déjame cuidarte… -Murmura Stiles sobre su oído intentando echar a Derek sobre la cama. Pero se niega. Se niega a dormir.

 

\- No quiero despertarme y ver que… que por… por lo que sea no estás. -Ladea la cabeza con confusión.

 

\- No me iré, te lo prometo, Derek. -Le mira por un momento, consiguiendo que el mayor se eche en la cama.

 

Stiles se tumba a su lado tras echar una manta sobre ambos y cerrar la ventana; colocando, el hombre lobo, su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Entrelazan sus piernas en una posición un poco incómoda y rodea su cintura con fuerza para evitar que se mueva un ápice en toda la noche. Y duermen, duermen por horas, casi un día entero. Y ni el Sheriff, Melissa o Scott les despiertan cuando se sorprenden al verlos acurrucados el uno contra el otro, sobre la cama de Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Y, ahora, en un coment; decidme si habéis llorado o no.
> 
> Aquí (http://ask.fm/howlingatdawn) también podéis dejarme peticiones de fics :)


End file.
